Soy inocente
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Ella notaba a Len distraído, a veces llegaba a la casa un poco tarde de la hora que siempre acordaban. Rin piensa, cree que el tiene una novia… y quiere saber ¿Quién es?


_Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen_

_Aclaraciones: __Basado en la canción "Aniimo" de Gakupo y Gumi._

_Summary: __Ella notaba a Len distraído, a veces llegaba a la casa un poco tarde de la hora que siempre acordaban. Rin piensa, cree que el tiene una novia… y quiere saber ¿Quién es?_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Soy Inocente<strong>

— ¿Dónde esta Len? —se preguntaba la joven al ver la hora, que marcaba las seis de la tarde.

— _¡Rin ya llegue!_

Ella escucho el ruido de la puerta abrirse se alarmo para apurarse en llegar al living, anteriormente Rin Kagamine se había dedicado a la limpieza dentro de la casa, como sus hermanas Luka y Miku se fueron a una cita, la dejaron a la niña sola limpiar toda la casa. — ¿Dónde estuviste? —interrogaba al mirar a su gemelo mostrando su lado intimidante.

—Eh? No te voy a contestar. —respondió cortante y avanzo con su camino ignorando a su gemela.

— ¿Acaso tienes una novia? ¿Quién es? —volvió a interrogar, agarrándolo por la fuerza del brazo.

—…N-No tengo—contesto al zafarse del agarre.

—Entonces ¿por qué llegaste tan tarde?

—Me fui con Kaito a comer helado.

—No te creo…

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto el frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque Kaito se fue con Meiko a un bar. —contesto callándole la boca a Len.

El se quedo perplejo, rodo sus ojos buscando alguna otra excusa para decirle, pero su gemela seguía intimidándole con la mirada, tan nervioso que tartamudeaba con sus palabras, disimuladamente vio una foto de Gumi Megpoid y ahí nuevamente se le prendió un foco. —Me fui con Gumi a tomar helado.

— ¿Gumi? —repitió arqueo una ceja. — ¿Estás seguro?

— ¡C-Claro que si, Rin! —exclamo alterado.

—Está bien, entonces la llamare—le dijo al sacar su celular de su bolsillo.

— ¿Qué?

—"_Te estás comunicando en la casa de Gakupo y de Gumi, en este momento no estamos pero déjanos tu mensaje después de la señal…Pi"_

—Te salvaste. —hablo la joven al colgar la llamada.

— ¿Por qué?

—Ella no está en la casa.

—Uff de la que me salve. —suspiro aliviado.

—Por esta vez te salvaste Len Kagamine, pero te estaré vigilando muy de cerca—le amenazaba su gemela al hacerle señas con sus dedos.

—…E-Etto…

El rubio se fue a darse una ducha, para calmar quedarse en sus pensamientos, sin dudas su hermana lo estaba controlando mucho ahora estaba dudando de darle su regalo, su única pareja que Len Kagamine tenía siempre fue su gemela, pero esta nunca se daba cuenta de ello.

Al salir de la ducha, vio una foto de cuando eran niños; ella sostenía una flor y él tenia un avión de papel, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. —Extraño esos tiempos. —murmuro por lo bajo.

— _¡Len!_ —le llamaba su gemela, por lo que escucho su voz parecía molesta.

—Ya voy Rin. —dijo mientras que se iba a ver lo que ocurría, noto que su la rubia había encontrado un paquete debajo de la mesita, quedo perplejo porque no sabía cómo explicar sobre ese regalo que en realidad era para ella.

— ¿Tienes algo que decirme? ¡¿Acaso es para tu novia?!

— ¡Soy inocente! —respondió alterado. — ¡No tengo novia Rin, cuando te vas a dar cuenta tonta!

— ¿Me dijiste tonta?

Se ruborizo de vergüenza, más por cómo le grito a ella, respiro profundo para luego hablar más claro, —Abre el paquete, Rin.

—Bueno. —Asintió con la cabeza y lo abrió, — ¿Qué es esto?

—Es una bufanda que tiene dibujitos de naranjas, hace rato tenía pensado en regalártelo—contesto con una leve sonrisa. —No tengo una novia, pero…Mi única pareja especial, eres tú.

— ¿Qué? —reacciono confundida y sonrojada.

En ese momento, Len se encargo de ponerle el regalo alrededor del cuello de la chica, cosa que lo miraba a los ojos, el también se quedo envuelto con esa cálida bufanda. Ambos se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron con mejillas coloradas.

—Gracias, Len.

—De nada.

—Te quiero, Len—hablo ella desviando la vista.

—Yo también y recuerda, tu eres única. Además, soy inocente. —aclaro con una sonrisa.

—…Inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. —rio la chica.

**Fin~**

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado, perdón si es algo corto D:<em>

_Pero es lo que me vino en la mente xD jajjaa_

_me despido por hoy_

_¡Sayonara! Atte. J.H_


End file.
